The present invention generally relates to food preparation and more specifically relates to thermometers used to ensure that food, such as meat, is adequately cooked.
The accurate and reliable measurement of temperatures is particularly important in the food preparation industry. Cooking to exact temperature ranges is critical in gourmet cooking and to avoid undercooking food items. As a result, a number of devices have been developed to accurately measure the temperature of food items being cooked.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,845 to Tymkewicz et al. discloses a temperature sensing and indicating device including a housing and an arm that is retractable and extendable into and out of the housing so that the length of the arm can be varied in a predetermined manner. A probe having a temperature sensor therein is enclosed by the arm so that varying the external length of the arm exposes varying lengths of the probe, whereby the exposed length of the probe is inserted into a medium so that the temperature sensor senses the temperature of the medium and converts the temperature sensed into a signal. Using a microprocessor, the signal is conditioned and converted for controlling a visual display that provides a visual indication of the temperature sensed. The visual indication includes a digital numeric display and an analog display.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,322 discloses a temperature telemetric device that is typically used with household cooking ranges, ovens, microwave ovens and the like. The device includes a probe having an internal cavity that receives a temperature expansive material such as wax. The cavity is in communication with a displaceable member such as a piston that is responsive to the pressure of the temperature expansive material and is mechanically linked to a latch mechanism that inhibits the operation of a sonic or ultra-sonic signal generator. The assembly is interconnected by adjustment means permitting a variable space between the latch mechanism and the displaceable member, whereby the trigger temperature mechanism can be adjusted.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,983,783 to Archer, discloses an electronic chef""s fork which displays indicia such as food type and degree of doneness for a selected food type and temperature, and which includes control areas by which a user selects a meat type. The electronic chef""s fork includes operational circuitry that enables a user to select among an array of food type options and to designate a degree of doneness for the selected food types. A prompt message is provided to indicate the degree of doneness attained for the selected food type when the device is inserted into food.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,125 discloses a barbecue kettle including a bowl and a cover with the bowl having a food support grid adjacent and an upper rim and a charcoal grid below the food grid along with a cover holder adjacent the rim of the bowl. The cover has a removable thermometer that can sense the internal temperature of the kettle and can also be used as a food thermometer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,719 discloses a food-handling device which a retractable boom mounted temperature probe. The tool has a probe mounted on a manually retractable boom, the probe being extendable over various sites of the food being checked. The boom is pivotally attached to the elongated arm of a spatula and, by a scissor-like action, is raised out of and lowered into the food. The tool is provided with a temperature indicator in the form of a digital readout.
In spite of the above advances, there remains a need for a temperature monitoring system that enables an operator to move away from a cooking location, while maintaining continuous temperature monitoring contact with the cooking location. There is also a need for a temperature monitoring system which is mobile so that the system can be used at a plurality of cooking sites.
The present invention is a programmable thermometer timer system that ensures that various types of meat such as beef, veal, lamb, pork, chicken, and turkey are adequately cooked in accordance with guidelines established by the U.S.D.A. The system includes a programmable thermometer timer unit having a visual display and keys for entering information into a program stored in the timer structure. The programmable thermometer timer preferably incorporates electronic technology and may have one or more microprocessors for operating one or more temperature control programs.
The system also includes a remote monitoring unit having one or more temperature probes connected thereto. The temperature probes may be inserted into meat being cooked for measuring the internal temperature of the meat. The remote monitoring unit preferably includes a transmission device capable of transmitting temperature readings from the remote unit to the programmable thermometer timer unit. The transmission of the temperature readings from the remote monitoring unit to the timer unit may be made by radio signals, a communication cable, or other methods of transmitting signals from a monitor to a base unit, well known to those skilled in the art.
In operation, a user may select a type of meat to be cooked and a taste preference directed to how well-done the meat should be cooked (i.e. rare, medium rare, medium, welldone, etc.). The user will then enter this information into the programmable thermometer timer unit using entry keys. The particular selection made by the user will be displayed on the display screen of the timer unit. The display screen may be a light-emitting diode display or a liquid crystal display. The display screen may also incorporate other technologies that are able to show the user information entered into the timer unit. The user will then place the remote monitoring unit in the vicinity of the meat being cooked. The user will then insert the one or more temperature measuring probes into the meat. As mentioned above, the remote monitoring unit will continuously measure the internal temperature of the meat and transmit this data to the timer unit, such as by using radio frequency signals or a communications cable connecting the remote unit to the programmable timer unit. The user will then press a start button on the programmable thermometer timer unit to start the monitoring operation. During cooking of the meat, the display screen of the timer unit may continuously display cooking information, such as the type of meat being cooked, the taste preference (i.e., well done), the temperature of the meat and the time remaining until the meat is fully cooked, in accordance with the user""s selected taste preferences. The programmable thermometer timer unit may include a clip or fastener so that the unit may be carried on the body of the operator. This feature allows a user to continuously monitor the progress of the cooking operation while engaging in other activities. The timer unit may also include one or more supporting elements for enabling the timer unit to be placed on a support structure, such as a table, and stand in an upright position. The timer unit may also include a noise generating element, such as a beeper, that provides audio signals to a user during critical times of the cooking operation. The timer unit may also include a visual alarm, such as a light-emitting diode.